You Changed Me
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: She was blond, but her eyes were so dark. Tony's world is turned up side down when he meets the one person, he can't seem to get out of his mind. He can't tell his coworkers though. Because really who would believe that Womanizer Anthony DiNozzo would fall for someone in her situation?
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! So i came up with this story a while ago... but then came a certain episode in season 11 and i pulled back to upload it. But now i think... what the heck? i just go for it. So here it is, because this story is centered around season 5 anyway. **_

_**I know this chapter is short, for me, but this is just a prologue!**_

_**(Warning: Dutch for origin and dislectic. Mistake's are mine, but please don't hold them against me!)**_

_**Enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Gibbs didn't know why he was doing this. Well he knew _why_... but he didn't know if this was such a good idea. Following people never was, unless it was for a case or if you had a really good reason for it. But did he have a good reason? Abby had talked to him, Ziva had, McGee had, Ducky had, Hell even Palmer had. All of them speaking their concerns about his Senior Field Agent.

But he himself, didn't see much to be concerned about. He had changed. Tony had changed. A little, that is. He was more serious at work. He was still the clown most times, but only now only when the day or situation asked for it, when it was really needed. For years Tony was like Gibbs, he would take longer to go home and come in earlier.

Even though, McGee and Ziva didn't know that fact. Tony would come in early then an hour before they would have to be in, he would go somewhere to eat breakfast, that he had skipped when he woke up.

Now he didn't and he also would go home earlier. He was more concentrated at his paper work and that resulted to that he went home earlier then he normally did. But Gibbs' gut wouldn't crunch, eat, bite, twist, talk... nothing. Tony wasn't more tired. He wasn't grumpy and didn't snap. He still made fun of and with McGee and Ziva, but laid off the super glue and the paper ball wars.

The reason Gibbs didn't see it before, was because it happened slowly. Over the time of two months. And he had hit himself on the back of his head for that. A agent like him had to see it sooner. But then again, Tony was a great undercover agent. And that made him think... He hoped by God that it wasn't another undercover assignment. He would both kill Director Vance and DiNozzo, if that was the case.

The reason why he was following Tony now, was because he had tried to go to Tony yesterday and the day before that at his apartment. But he had found Tony's parking spot and his apartment empty both nights. That's why, even thought his gut didn't tell him anything, he was still concerned. Where was DiNozzo going?

There were two cars between them and Gibbs was lucky that Tony had his mustang that stood out from the rest of the cars. Easy to spot. Tony was not going to his house. He had already been there. Ten minutes later he came out in black sweatpants and a gray OSU sweater. Hanging over his shoulder was a sports bag. He had an sandwich in his mouth.

As they drove, Gibbs knew that Tony was going to the sports grounds. But fifteen minutes later it was confirmed that it wasn't true. Well sort of. Tony drove up an empty parking lot. It was almost abandoned. Gibbs couldn't stop there so he drove further and parked his car a street further, jogging back.

He was in time to see Tony, stepping out of his car. Why it had taken him so long, Gibbs didn't know and he didn't care. Tony rounded his car and opened the trunk of his car. He looked around himself to see if someone was there, but he didn't spot Gibbs, who was out of his vision, hidden in a dark spot.

Then his attention returned to the trunk of his car and started to lift something out of it. Gibbs eyes widened and then frowned as he noticed what it was. ''_What the...?_'' He whispered as Tony pulled out a _wheelchair_.

Tony unfolded the wheelchair and Gibbs could see it was a sports wheelchair. Gibbs watched as Tony also grabbed a basketball out of the trunk, and then sat down in the wheelchair, having the ball on his lap.

Gibbs was surprised to see Tony use the wheelchair skillfully, as Tony turned and wheeled himself towards a fence, dribbling the ball a couple of times as he did so.

There was a basketball field, behind it. The lights were not lightening the field well, but he could still see that the field was old. The baskets were from chains and the lines were vague.

He also could see that the door of the fence that was around the field had an chain on it. But it now bungled loosely next to it.

Tony must have picked the lock, Gibbs guessed. He stepped a little closer, so that he could see better. Still it didn't seem that Tony had noticed him, as he opened the fence door and went on the field.

Tony dribbled and wheeled himself over the field. Suddenly he turned as he neared one half of the field and went straight towards the other half, speeding up. He came into the two pointer zone and threw the ball up. The ball bounced a couple of times on the edge of the hoop then went in and through the chains. Tony caught himself against the fence and cheered silently as if he was in a important game.

This went on for about twenty minutes. In the mean time, Gibbs had plopped down on the ground, Watching Tony exercise, while his mind was reeling. Why was Tony playing wheelchair basketball? Gibbs knew he played basketball in college, and he was injured during football in college too. Did he continue this way? Gibbs didn't think so. It wasn't in Tony's file.

He was startled out of his thoughts when another car drove up on the parking lot and parked next to Tony's, leaving more then necessary, space between the two of them.

He glanced at Tony, who had also looked up. He saw a broad smile appear on the other mans face and stepped up from his wheelchair.

Tony jogged over to the car and didn't go to the drivers side, but instead went once again to the trunk of the car. He opened it and pulled out another wheelchair. He wheeled it towards the drivers side. He opened the door and Gibbs could hear muffled voices. He couldn't here what they were saying.

Tony leaned into the car and to Gibbs surprised he lifted up a young woman and placed her into the chair. She settled into it and then smiled at Tony, patting his cheek as a 'thank you'. Tony smiled and Gibbs eyes widened as Tony leaned in and kissed her, hello.

That, was one thing, Gibbs didn't expected to see tonight.

* * *

_**So what do you think, aye? tell me, because revies make me smile and inspire me haha :) Next saturday a next chapter if there are enough people liking the beginning.**_

_**-x- Leonie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the reviews :) I'm glad you liked the prologue :) and i'm happy for the people who are now following the story and hope I can make this a story you will keep liking Well then, back to the story! Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

**Three and half months earlier**

Tony just admitted that he agreed with Gibbs. He hated serial killers. They murdered innocent people, they made you go crazy and obsessed with the case, they reached the news so the whole city would be in uproar, you didn't get any sleep until you caught them, which was somehow always longer than a normal case. And the worst of all, Gibbs was in foul mood. Worse then he already was most of the times. It took them four weeks to get the bastard that called himself a person. Four weeks and seven innocent young women later, there was finally an end to the murders.

The link to NCIS was that of all victims, one or two of their parents were Marines or the Navy. When they finally caught him, Tony didn't even stay for the interrogation. All he wanted to do was go home and to his biggest surprised, Gibbs agreed to lay of the paperwork for the day. Ziva and McGee were right behind him. Somehow he felt pity for Gibbs. He had to do the interrogation and couldn't go home until that was finished. Fortunately they had found all the evidence, in the house of there murderer and they didn't even needed an confession. Not that he denied killing them anyway. But having photo's of all the girls that had been murdered, with pieces of hair, that confirmed using DNA, that it was from the girls, in your basement? That was a big mistake.

Right now it was Saturday morning. Tony was wondering through the aisle's of the supermarket, to do some shopping. Four weeks at really not going home to his apartment, at all, didn't leave much. When he came home yesterday afternoon, he found his fridge almost empty and the things that he had, were out of date. He didn't care then. He was too tired. He showered and fell on his bed. Slept until this morning. Without a bathroom break or anything. And still he was tired. He was leaning over the hand grip of his cart, his eyes half closed and not focusing.

''Freaking store racks...'' The female made Tony look up. The aisle was empty except for him and one other person. Tony stopped to observe the situation. A woman, which he guessed was mid to late twenties, was mumbling to herself.

Automatically, Tony made a quick look over and wasn't unhappy with what he saw. She was pretty. She had long blond straight hair, pulled up in a pony tail and was lying over her shoulder onto her chest. But there was one shorter strand of hair in her pony tail that was brown. Her frame from the side, he could see she was skinny, but slightly athletic. She was wearing a dark green jacket and dark blue jeans.

''Always the same damned thing...'' She continued mumbling. That's when Tony noticed she was trying to reach something, but she couldn't reach it due of that she was sitting in wheelchair. Funny that he hadn't realized that sooner.

She grunted frustrated and Tony went to help her out of her misery. He walked over to her with his cart and grabbed the orange juice she was reaching for. ''Here'' He said and handed it her, giving her a famous DiNozzo smile.

She looked up and Tony couldn't place the expression on her face. But he was surprised. Not by the expression, but by her eyes. She was blond and Tony could see that she was naturally blond, But her eyes were dark. Darker than Ziva's eyes even. You almost saw no difference between her iris and pupil.

She on the other hand looked at him suspiciously. He was handsome... very handsome. He was wearing sweats, but also some kind of overpriced jacket of some famous brand. The smile he showed her was all too familiar for her. Dazzling, flirtatious and dangerous. She didn't like it when people helped her. And she didn't like those kind of men. She knew them all too well. Hell, she just broke up with someone who looked a lot like him. Not by the way he looked, but she knew how he was like.

Deciding she wanted to go home as fast as she could, she grabbed took the juice from him and put it in a plastic grocery bag that was hanging on the side of her wheelchair. ''Thanks'' She grumbled, turned and rolled away.

Tony frowned. ''your welcome'' He said. ''Okay, Grumpy much?'' He asked himself. He shrugged it off and started his shopping again.

**… ...**

''Come on...'' Tony said quietly, impatiently. He was tapping his fingers on the hand grip and he mubled some kind of song, he didn't even know. Saturday shopping was the worst, to say at least. So many people. He was waiting in line to pay his groceries, for ten minutes. In that time, the line disappeared and he was finally able to pay and go home.

As he walked with his cart to his car, He noticed Grumpy Girl, sitting next to the car, next to his, not surprisingly, being grumpy. He narrowed his eyes to look at her mood. She still looked grumpy, but also irritated, frustrated? He didn't know for sure. He couldn't read her. She sat with her arms crossed, but the grocery bag was gone. It looked like she was waiting as she looked around the several entrances of the stores of the row of buildings, of the supermarket. Shaking his head, Tony made his way over to his own car. He nodded at her and gave her a smile. She only rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

It was silent as Tony went to place his groceries out of the cart and into the trunk of his car. When he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, he noticed that she was watching him. But it didn't look like she was checking him out, like women often did. He turned to grab more groceries out of the cart and made eye-contact with her. She looked away again to the other stores. ''Waiting for someone?'' He asked. She turned back to him.

''Don't see how that is any of you business'' She replied, sternly.

''It's not'' Tony shrugged. Stopping and turning to her. ''Just looks like someone is late to bring you home''

''How would you know that?'' She asked. ''And by the way, I'm capable to drive myself. I don't need a driver''

Tony grimaced. Had he made a wrong assumption? He mentally head-slapped himself for breaking one of Gibbs's rules. He looked over at the gray car behind her. He just now noticed the car. It was a van, but on the passengers door on drivers side the door was one big sliding door. The drivers seat and the seat behind that one was gone. It was an handicap car.

''Sorry'' He returned to his groceries.

She raised an eyebrow at the sincerity in his voice, then realized he thought that he mistook the the situation she was in. ''I'm still paralyzed, though''

''None of my business'' Tony said this time.

She frowned at that. Most men like him, or just people who started to talk to her, had pity and wanted to know what happened. But it looked like, he wasn't paying attention to it at all, accept for the driving part. She sighed. She was letting her frustration about her annoying brother, being late once again, out on an complete stranger that just helped her. She really didn't mean to be like this. But ever since she was well... forced into this chair, she was like this all the time.

She sighed. ''Thanks for helping me back then''

The switch from grumpy to soft surprised Tony and he looked up from his car, where he just placed the last grocery.''I already told you, your welcome''

He did? ''Oh... I didn't here you say that'' She admitted.

''Well, yeah. You kinda rushed out of the supermarket'' Tony said.

''Was supposed to meet here ten minutes ago, but as you can see I'm still alone'' She explained, speaking the half truth.

Tony nodded in understanding and sat down on the edge of his opened trunk, crossing his arms and outstretched legs.

She didn't know what to think of that and a awkward silence came over them. ''_Why isn't he going away_?'' She asked herself. She didn't like silences. ''I'm Amelia, by the way'' she said extending her hand.

''Tony'' Tony answered and smiled again his famous smile.

She rolled her eyes. And just when she thought— ''You do that often?'' She asked.

Tony frowned confused. ''Do what?''

''Smiling a big fake smile. I bet you use it to charm girls into your bed'' She elaborated sternly.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but closed again. He didn't know what to say. So just looked a her, shocked by her bluntness. She chuckled and shook her head. ''Yeah, that's what I thought'' then added softy. ''Just like all the others''

Tony started to reply, but another voice interrupted him. ''Leeya!'' Tony looked between the cars and saw a guy approuching them.

The man was well trained. Tony could see that. He had also light blond, but it was trimmed to maybe two millimeters. He had a brown leather jacket, that impressed Tony. Amelia turned her wheelchair to look at him.

''Finally!'' She exclaimed. ''Where the hell have you been?''

''Sorry. I was held up. I couldn't decide'' He said swaying a little bag in front of her. He didn't even notice Tony standing there. Tony could see that it was from a jewelry store.

''What is that?'' She asked him, narrowing her eyes.

''I'll will explain when we are home. But you're going to love it'' He grinned.

''Better be good'' She grumbled. ''Cause because of you, I'm going to have clean the kitchen again''

''Trust me'' He said, then finally noticed Tony standing there, leaning again the car. ''Who are you?'' He asked. Tony opened his mouth again to speak, but again was cut off.

''Relax, he was just here because you were late'' Amelia said, turning to Tony. ''You can go now''

''Uhm... okay'' Tony replied still confused, by her bluntness and lack of interest to just talk to him whatsoever. Without saying anything more, He closed the trunk and went to the drivers side. Amelia watched him drive from his parking spot and out of the parking lot.

''Who was that?'' The other man demanded to know.

''Chill Luke'' Amelia replied to her brother. ''He just grabbed something that I couldn't reach, then we met again as his car was parked next to mine. He waited with me''

''Did he want something?'' Lucas asked her, not trusting it.

''Jeez, don't go so big brother on me!'' Amelia exclaimed. ''I'm still older then you''

Lucas smirked. ''Only a couple of minutes'' She stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes at him.

''Help me get into the car, already. I have to go home, or it won't be just the kitchen, that needs cleaning''

**… ...**

Meanwhile in the driving car, Tony's mind was racing. What did she meant by just like all the others? And a fake smile? How would she know what his fake smile was and what was his real smile.

He had to admit that he didn't know he was faking his smile, using the one he often used to get one night stands. Or used. He didn't do that as often anymore. Came to think of it, he didn't have an one night stand in two months. New record! Wait... was that a positive thing or a bad thing?

He was turning 35 this year, so maybe it was time to cut of the one night stands. But what would he get in return? A girlfriend? Tony grimaced at the thought of his last girlfriend and his fiancé before that. Didn't work out well now did it? He shook his head as he drove to his apartment. How the hell had this woman succeeded in getting him to think about this, right now? Okay that was it. He was out of thinking for the day. He wanted to be home, sleep, eat, watch a movie and not going out of his apartment for the rest of the weekend at all. Thank God for off-call weekends!

* * *

_**So that's it. I going to work towards the moment of the prologue, if you wanted to know my idea. So t_**ell me what you think, what you think, what would happen next and what you want to see. I love reviews just like any other writer, they motivate and inspire me!**_**_

_**_**I updated sooner then i had intended, cause that was once a week, but I couldn't have this chapter finished and not update, could I?**_**_

_**_**See you next week! Love ya **_**_

_**_**XO Leonie**_**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! :D **_

_**Thanks for the wait and for the new followers and the reviews from all of you. I love you guys. **_

_**Now this chapter is still in the 'before' scene. so that you don't get confused. As the chapters get more we, go the point in the prologue. Okay with you guys? okay? okay! :D**_

_**Back to the story, enjoy your reading! :D**_

* * *

**4 days later / 101 days earlier**

''Gear up!'' Gibbs said marching into the bullpen, towards his desk to grab his stuff.

''Dead Marine?'' Tony asked already ready to go, while the other one were just grabbing their stuff.

''Nope'' Gibbs said walking back towards the elevator, followed by the rest. ''Not yet anyway. Marine's holding a pharmacy hostage''

''Drugs'' McGee reasoned.

''What else are you going to get there, McObvious?'' Tony said, stepping into the elevator.

**…**

Nearly seven minutes later, Gibbs stepped on the breaks of the car and it stopped in front of the crowd that the the fuss and sirens had created.

''NCIS!'' Gibbs called out as they made their way through the crowd. ''Let us through!'' He ducked under the tape, but then were stopped.

An officer came towards them. ''Hold up, guys. This is our case''

Gibbs and the rest showed him their badge. ''NCIS. Your captor, is an Marine. Just came back from a mission''

''How do you know that?'' The officer asked.

''Got the information for the Director. He got a call from your, boss'' Gibbs explained. ''Looks like you have to work with us''

The officer sighed. He hated that. ''Officer Walker'' He announced himself.

''Do we know how many hostages we have?'' Ziva asked.

''The pharmacist, a assistant and the think two or three customers'' Walker informed. ''We got a phone call from the assistant. She just came back from the toilet, saw him pointing a gun at her boss, backed away and called us. She just gave us the information when the line got disconnected''

''Has he talked to you ever since?'' Tony asked.

''We tried to call, but he's not picking up yet''

''Video footage?'' Tony asked.

Walker looked at him. ''Follow me'' They walked into a set up container with computers. Two other man were sitting in front of it with headphone on. Looking at the footage.

''Seems like he's nervous, boss'' One of them said to Walker, without looking at him.

''He's in a pharmacy. I think it has to do with withdrawal symptoms'' Tony commented.

''Do we know who he is?'' McGee asked.

Walker nodded. ''Lance Corporal Brian Anderson. 29. Just came back from Iraq, with honor''

''Did you guys have a plan'' Gibbs asked.

''We have three snipers'' Walker explained. He pointed at the screen. ''There, there and there. We're waiting for one of them have a clear shot''

''No'' Tony and Gibbs said at once, but it was Tony who continued. ''He's not a purpose threat! You can't just shoot him'' He protested. ''He's confused, he's desperate, you can clearly see that. He's not criminal'' He looked at the screen again and could see that Anderson was pacing, could see that he was sweating as he ran his arm over his forehead.

The hostages were in a blind spot and all three camera's couldn't angel to see them fully, except for their feet.

''What do you suggest?'' Walker asked.

''How about, talking to the guy first'' Tony snapped. ''Isn't that protocol?''

''We tried, he's not picking up'' The other computer guy said.

''McGee!'' Gibbs called.

''Yes boss?'' McGee frowned.

''Can you see if there's any possibility to talk to the guy?'' Gibbs asked.

''I can... I just need—'' McGee couldn't finished his sentence.

''Hey!'' The first computer guy exclaimed as he was hauled out of his chair and across the container.

''Work, McGee!'' Gibbs ordered.

McGee hurried over to the chair and started typing. ''Well I can get into the phone on the desk. Right there'' He pointed at the screen. You can call it and I can make it answer. That way he's forced to listen... accept from the fact he can go crazy and throw it or something''

Gibbs considered that, for a single moment. ''Worth a shot. Do it''

McGee began typing and handed Gibbs a headphone with Mic. Gibbs put it on. Tony and Ziva and the rest in the container watched the screen, seeing the pacing man stop and turning to the phone on the desk.

McGee looked up at Gibbs, who nodded. McGee touched a key and Gibbs heard the answering sound.

''Lance Corporal Anderson. Special Agent Gibbs. NCIS'' Gibbs spoke. ''Pick up the horn, Lance Corporal, so we can talk'' He looked at the screen, seeing the man hesitate. ''We just want to help'' He added. A shaking hand wen to pick up the horn and they heard it.

''What do you want?'' A shaky voice asked.

''We want to help you, Lance Corporal'' Gibbs repeated.

''You can't help me. I'm not getting out of here. Don't think I don't know about the snipers. I know how it works'' Brian said.

''Not if you give up now, come out and we will talk about this, get you some help'' Gibbs said calmly.

''I don't want help, I just want the drugs!'' Brian stated.

''You know that's not going to happen'' Gibbs said.

''You don't understand...'' Brian said. ''This isn't about me''

''How come?'' Gibbs asked.

''Nothing. I didn't meant to say it'' Brian said sniffing.

''We know who you are. We know that you have a problem with drugs''

''You think I have a problem?'' The Lance Corporal asked in disbelieve.

''That's our information'' Gibbs informed.

''Well, then your informant is wrong!'' Brian said frustrated.

''Then tell us how it is'' Gibbs gestured for Ziva to write down.

''I can't... they're going to kill me if I do. Going to kill my little girl. The have my little girl!'' Ziva wrote down 'Daughter' and gestured for the other computer guy to look into the name. ''I have to give them the drugs''

At the words, little girl, Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment. ''_Shit!_'' He thought. ''Who are they?'' He asked. No answer. Then...

''Shut up! One more word and shoot you!'' Brian shouted. On the screen Gibbs could see him approaching one of the people.

''Stand down Lance Corporal!'' Gibbs ordered.

Brian spun around and looked surprised. ''You're a marine?'' He asked.

''Gunnery Sergeant'' Gibbs answered.

''Sorry Sir.'' Brian said.

''Is somebody hurt?'' Gibbs asked.

''No'' Brian hesitated. ''Yes... Someone has fallen down because of the panicked crowd.

''Fallen down?'' Gibbs asked for elaboration.

''She in a wheelchair, Sir. The crowd made her chair fall''

That made Tony look up. ''_Wheelchair_?'' He asked himself.

''She hurt?'' Gibbs asked.

''Head wound. Nothing serious''

Gibbs took the opportunity. ''Let her go''

''No'' Brian said stubbornly.

''Let her go. Or let one of my agents go in. Your choice'' Gibbs said sternly. ''She needs help. Check out the wound''

On the screen they saw brian put both hands behind his head, including the gun, thinking about it. ''Dammit! She's not getting out of here!''

''Then let someone from my team go in'' Gibbs said.

''Without weapons or Mics!'' Brian ordered. ''And no uniform either'' He added.

''David—'' Gibbs was cut off.

''Let me do it, boss'' Tony interrupted.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. He looked at his SFA, but couldn't quite think of a reason why Tony shouldn't do it. Besides, Tony was the Senior Field Agent for a reason. ''Alright, DiNozzo. You do it''

''Remember what I told you'' Brian said. ''I don't want any weapons or Mics or uniforms'' Brian said.

''Understood'' Gibbs said. Tony was already pulling off his vest and NCIS jacket and walked out of the container. ''And while my agent is there we will find your little girl'' He promised.

''No! You can't... If they find out'' Brian panicked.

''They won't, just tell me everything your know'' Gibbs said.

''Not until that agent is here''

''Alright'' Gibbs turned to look how far Tony was, who was just walking back pulled a OSU sweatshirt over his head, and had an first aid kit on his other hand. Gibbs grabbed the Mic, not to let Brian know what he was going to say. ''I hope your vest is under there''

''Of course boss'' Tony mocked as if he was stabbed in the heart.

''Good'' Gibbs let go of the Mic. ''We have an agent ready, Lance Corporal'' He announced. Gibbs and Ziva looked at the footaFge and could see Brian walking to one of the windows and look outside.

''_We have a clear shot, Sir_'' Said one of the snipers of Walker spoke through the walkie-talkie.

''Don't shoot'' Walker said. He had been listening the whole time and, this was a whole other situation that they thought at first hand. ''I repeat, don't shoot and retreat''

''_Understood, Sir_'' Another sniper said.

''Lance Corporal'' Gibbs spoke up into the Mic. He nodded at Tony and Tony walked out of the container and towards the pharmacy. ''One of my agents is coming towards the building now''

''Okay'' Brian said.

''Once. He's in I want you to tell me exactly what happened and then we will help'' Gibbs ordered.

**…**

Brian paced around in the room. This Gibbs guy was higher in rank. You had to listen to him. ''_But my little girl. Oh, Sandy.._'' He thought.

''Lance Corporal'' Gibbs spoke up into the Mic. A pause. ''One of my agents is coming towards the building now''

Brian walked to the window again and saw a man approaching. He wore a black OSU sweater and a gray sweatpants. He turned around and looked at the people before him. ''You!'' He pointed to one of the assistants. ''Come here'' He ordered.

She scrambled upright and walked with panic in her eyes towards him. When she was in reached he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, the gun against her back. ''Open the door for him''

''Yes, s.. Sir'' She stuttered, while she was led to the door.

As Tony waited outside of the door, he looked around. The street was evacuated and on the boundaries, numberless of people stood, waited for something to be seen.

The door opening made him turn around, just a tiny bit. He saw the small young woman with dark hair looking at him with terrified eyes, but he didn't have the time to reassure her as the man behind her spoke up. ''You the agent?'' He asked shaky, high from the adrenalin.

''Yes'' Tony said serious. This was no time to play.

''Come in. One wrong move and she's a goner, understand?'' Brian said and Tony nodded. The door opened just enough for Tony to squeeze himself in.

He looked around again and spotted the group of hostages immediately, but his eyes were set on one person. The blond sitting on the ground. The wheelchair on his side beside her. Her blond her was a little messed up and a strand of hair was plastered on the right side of her face, with blood.

As she spotted him too, her eyes widened. ''_What is he doing here?_'' She thought. She had been listening, just like the others, to the conversation with their threatener and knew an agent was coming... But.. Eddy... No that wasn't it. Whatever his name was. Was he an agent?

Brian, Tony and the young dark haired woman walked towards the group and Brian pushed the woman to sit down again. A little harsher then necessary.

''Hey, calm down okay?'' Tony protested his actions.

''Shut up fool! I don't care about either of them. I just want my little girl to be safe'' brian said. He pointed the gun at him, but Tony remained calm and didn't flinch. ''You are just here to help her. And nothing more''

''Alright, alright'' Tony agreed. He walked up to _Amelia_. The name he couldn't forget. In the background, he could hear Gibbs voice and Brian talking back. He knelled down in front of her and sat the first aid kit next to him. ''Well that's a way to see each other again''

''You can say that'' Amelia crumbled.

''You alright?'' Tony asked.

''Does it look like, I'm alright?!'' She snapped.

''Right, sorry. Wrong question'' Tony agreed. ''Let me help you, okay?'' She nodded, but was annoyed. He went through the kit and grabbed a tissue. He cleaned the wound somewhat then found a cotton ball. He put some iodine on it. ''This may sting a little'' He warned before, putting the strand of hair, gently behind her ear and putting the cotton ball on the wound.

She hissed. ''Shit!''

''Almost done'' Tony told her. He threw the ball away, grabbed a gauze and a patch and put it on the wound. ''There. Any other things I should know about?''

Amelia couldn't find the words ''No'' Or ''I'm fine'' and instead went for. ''Little dizzy. Hit my head on the corner of the counter''

''You should go to the hospital when we're out of here. Might have an concussion'' Tony suggested.

''Who are you, my doctor?'' She snapped again.

Tony didn't even flinch. ''No, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Nice to meet you'' He extended his hand. She rolled her eyes at him. ''I'm going to see if some one else is alright''

As Tony shuffled away from her. Amelia watched him.

Tony talked quietly to the young black haired woman first. He had seen how panicked and scared she was when she opened the door for him and reassured her that everything was fine.

Amelia saw that he didn't even made a flirtatious move at her or the other once. He was full in serious Agent mode. She frowned at that. Maybe he wasn't like she thought he was in the first place. Still she was annoyed. But what was it that annoyed her so much about him?

She groaned and put her head in her hands as her it made himself notice and started pounding. Okay, that Tony person maybe was right. Maybe she should go to the hospital. God she hated it when people she didn't like were right.

''You okay?'' Tony's voice reached her. She looked up to see him right in front of her.

''I'm fine'' She told him.

Tony knew she was lying, but what right did he have to argue with her. ''If you say so''

He didn't get her. All he did was trying to help her and all he got were snaps in returned from her. What the hell was her problem and why did it effect him so much?

**…**

''David! It's been too long. Have you found anything on him yet?'' Gibbs snapped, back in the container.

''Brian Anderson, 29, is a single dad, ever since 2 years ago. His wife died in a car crash. They have an 5 year old daughter, who stayed with his parents, her grandparents when he was deployed'' Ziva told him.

''That right, Brian?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yeah...'' Brian confirmed. ''Sandy, my daughter was staying with my mom and dad. We bought a little house a few months ago when I got back''

''Where is she, Brian?''

''I don't know, they took her, from school this morning. I got an email...'' Brian explained. ''If I don't get them the drugs, they will kill her!'' He raised his voice.

''Calm down'' Gibbs ordered. ''We will find her''

''You got two hours. If not and still don't have the drugs. One will die here'' Brian said. Gibbs looked at the screen and saw him pointing his gun to one of the people on the ground.

''I gotta need more than that'' Gibbs told him.

''Two freaking hours!'' Brian yelled and then threw the phone against the wall.

''Dammit!'' Gibbs grumbled, pulling of the headphone with Mic. ''McGee what do we have...''

**…**

Amelia was watching Brian as he responded to the other voice that filled the room. ''In two hours they will be in here and arrest you'' She mumbled to herself.

Hearing what she had said something, Brian turned around. ''What did you say?'' He asked approaching her.

''I said—'' She was cut off.

''That her head hurt'' Tony interrupted.

''Than you shouldn't have been in my fucking way'' Brian growled.

''I wasn't—'' Again she was cut off.

''She understands that'' Tony told him.

Brian smirked. ''Is that why you wanted to be in here?'' He asked, pointing the gun at her. ''So you can finish your girlfriend's sentences?''

Amelia shot Brian an dirty look.

Tony returned the smirk. ''Maybe''

A whimper of one of the other hostages got Brian's attention and he walked to them.

She punched his arm. ''Why the hell did you do that for?'' Amelia exclaimed in a whisper.

Tony rubbed his arm. ''Because, if I had let you finish your sentences, your brain you probably against the wall by now'' He hissed, seriously. ''What were you thinking?''

''I didn't—'' Amelia was surprised, by his glare.

''I agree. I don't think you were thinking'' Tony told her. ''That man is desperate! He's unpredictable right now. You can't do that, you don't know how he's going to react. He wants his kid back''

''You talk as if you have been in the situation before'' Amelia said, her tone much lighter now.

Tony sighed. ''Too much'' He said. ''Look, I get that you're pissed, but getting your frustration out on him won't help. We just have to wait. My boss will find his daughter in two hours if that's all he's getting''

''How can you be so sure?'' Amelia asked.

Tony looked at her. The tone in her voice had changed greatly. It almost sounded scared, and maybe annoying people was how she was dealt with that. Not the best way, but considering that being the clown and that way annoying people was how he dealt with fear, it wasn't so different.

''Because I know my boss'' Tony stated.

''So...'' Amelia paused for a moment. ''What are you exactly?''

Tony let out air through his nose. ''NCIS''

''Huh?'' Amelia frowned.

''Seriously?'' Tony whispered in disbelieve. He sighed. ''It stands for Navel Criminal Investigated Services''

''Huh'' Amelia said again, now thinking about it. ''So you are a cop of the Navy?''

Tony looked at Brian, from the corner of his eyes. ''Don't let my boss here you say that, but something like that yes'' He saw Brian was about to slap someone. ''Hey!'' He called out

Brian, jerked to look at him. ''What do you want?''

Tony stood up, walking to him. ''She's just scared''

''Oh and you aren't'' Brian asked sarcastically.

''Why should I?'' Tony asked.

''Because if you don't fucking shut your mouth I will shoot her, you or you little girlfriend over there''

''No you wouldn't'' Tony told him. ''Because if you did, you won't see Sandy at all. Even if we found her. You'll be in jail and she won't have an father either. That what you want?''

Brian's other hand reached up and grabbed the front of Tony's sweatshirt. ''I just can rough you up a little, if you want'' He suggested.

''Assaulting a federal agent on duty, can get you a maximum penalty of eight years in prison. Depends on the damage'' Tony stated. ''Eight years where your daughter won't be able to see you''

Brian growled and threw him to the ground. ''Stay out of my way''

Tony mumbled to himself as he walked back to his place next to Amelia. He slid down the wall and rubbed his shoulder. ''You okay?'' She asked.

''I'm fine'' Tony snapped.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored her. ''_Now, who's the grumpy one_?'' She thought.

**…**

''What the hell is your agent doing?'' Walker asked Gibbs, while watching the footage. Gibbs looked up to see Tony being pulled up to the man and then being thrown to the ground. Tony stood up and moved his shoulder while holding it. Obviously he used it to fall on.

''Dammit DiNozzo. Stay out of his way'' Gibbs mumbled.

**...**

An hour later Gibbs was furious and impatient. This was taking much too long and he could see Brian getting less and less patient with any of the hostages. ''Ziva have you heard for the other team yet?''

''Yes, they have found Sandy's location, they are planning out how to get her out of there without to much paperwork''

**…**

Okay, so this man is nothing like Derek. Amelia mentally groaned. She had promised herself never to say of think his name again, but then again every time she saw an interesting man, she did that. …Not that she was interested in Tony or something. But this man... Tony wasn't like how she thought he was at all. He had the same attitude a few days ago, in the supermarket. At least the same kind of... smile. But this man was nothing like the man she saw a few days ago. Not that she was paying attention to how he was.

And why was she thinking about him like this anyway? ''_Damn girl, get your head together. Your legs gave out not your _brain'' She thought to herself. This was just the second time she saw him. Not that hard considering she just lived here for a couple of weeks. But this was so not a good start from her new life.

''Stop looking at me like that'' Tony whispered, but he kept his eyes on Brian. He didn't like it how the man was getting fidgetier every couple minutes. As the time was running out.

But meanwhile, he was still trying to figure out what her problem was with him. Though, she had mellowed somewhat, for a reason he didn't quite know.

''Like what?'' Amelia asked, interrupting his own thoughts.

''Like you're examining me'' Tony said. ''Don't deny you are doing it. I can see it in your face. You're looking at me and you're thinking too hard. So you are examining me. It's annoying''

''What happened to the 'I smile too bright' Guy?'' Amelia asked.

''This is my work!'' Tony snapped, but keeping his voice down. He turned to look at her. ''And as I remember, you could only snap at people who smiled at you''

''So was I wrong?'' Amelia asked. ''You don't smile that smile at girls you want to get naked with?'' Tony turned and glared at her. She didn't even flinch. ''Yeah that's what I thought''

''I have to time to argue with a woman I don't even know'' Tony told her. Why the hell was he arguing with her anyway? Damn, this was so frustrating!

''Are you always this serious at you work?'' She asked.

''When it's necessary, yes'' Tony nodded.

''_Interesting_'' Amelia's subconscious told her. ''_Dammit, don't say that_!''

**…**

It was 20 minutes later and 10 minutes before the deadline Brian had set. Tony had checked around the other hostages, before he resettled himself next to Amelia. They hadn't said a word, since Tony's snap towards her. Why would they talk anyway?

Much like Amelia did, Tony was watching her from the corner of his eyes. She on the other hand was watching Brian, as he was getting more and more impatient. This was not how he had planned out and it showed.

''Where the hell, is my daughter!'' He roared.

Just at that moment, Tony's phone began to make the Jaws theme song. Amelia turned to him with a glare, but was amused by his choice. Somehow she wasn't surprised.

Tony grabbed his phone. Looked at the called I.D. And then looked up at Brian. ''It's my boss'' He stated.

''Why is he calling you?'' Brian asked.

''Maybe it has something to with the fact you threw the phone against the wall?'' Amelia told him.

Tony glared at her, but she ignored it. He accept the call and put in on speaker. ''Yeah, boss'' He said.

''Brian. I have someone who wants to talk to you'' Gibbs's voice came through the phone. It was a little noise and then. ''Daddy?''

Brian's eyes went wide and grabbed the phone from Tony's hands. ''Sandy?'' He asked in disbelieve.

''Daddy!'' Sandy exclaimed with sobs. ''Daddy! Daddy! I want to see you. Why are you not here?''

''Sandy. Are you alright?'' Brian asked his daughter.

''I hurt my arm, but a nice man called Ducky put a bandage on it'' The little girl told him.

''Lance Corporal'' Gibbs interrupted. ''Let the other's go and there won't be hight consequences, for your actions'' The Lance Corporal turned to look at the few people who were in sitting on the ground. ''Give the gun to my agent'' Gibbs ordered.

Tony stood up slowly and walked over to the man. ''It's over Brian. She's safe'' He extended his hand palm up, waiting for Brian to give the gun. Brain nodded sadly and took a deep breath before placing the gun in Tony's hand.

''Okay, Brian. I have to cuff you. It's protocol'' Tony told him. Brian looked at him eyes wide. ''At the office you will see Sandy'' He reassured. Brian nodded and let himself be cuffed. At that moment other people came rushing in, and Gibbs as last.

''Boss'' Tony said, giving over Brian to the other team. He walked over to Gibbs. Gibbs glared at him and gave him a head-slap, with Tony's NCIS cap, before planting it on Tony's head. ''Uh... what was that for?'' He asked, lifting the cap, rubbing the back of his head then putting the cap back down.

''For being stupid and letting yourself almost get beat up'' Gibbs said and again gave him an head-slap.

''Understand, boss'' Tony said. ''What now?''

''Let the other team, clean up this mess en take statements'' Gibbs said. ''We have to reunite a father with his daughter and a couple of kidnappers to interrogate'' He finished and walked back out.

Tony looked after him before he heard the same curse again.

''Dammit'' Amelia mumbled.

Tony turned around and saw her trying to get to her wheelchair. ''Oh, wait'' He said to her. He walked over to her. ''Let me help'' She glared at him. ''Come on, I had a long morning and an even longer afternoon full of paperwork. Don't argue with me now'' He said with a light glare, but a smile.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop returning the smile. Tony picked up the wheelchair first, setting it right again, then lifted Amelia up and sat her down in the chair. ''See?'' he said, with a grin. ''Not that hard, was it?''

She raised an eyebrow at him. ''You're an idiot'' She stated, light hearted. She began to roll towards the entrance.

''You know, you're not the first one to say that'' Tony's grin widened.

Once outside they walked into a group full of people of officers and the press.

One of the other officers approached the couple. ''Are you Amelia Barton?'' He asked. She nodded. ''I have to take your statement, ma'am. Are you ready for that?''

''Sure'' She agreed. She glanced at Tony.

''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs barked, from the other side of the parking lot.

''My cue to go'' Tony said to her.

''Yeah. Uhm... Thanks, I guess'' Amelia said awkwardly.

''Just doing my job'' Tony said bowing for her, lifting his head in goodbye and then turned and walked away.

''Leeya!'' A voice called out. Tony turned around and narrowed his eyes, when he saw the same blond man hugging Amelia tightly and kissing her on the cheek. And Tony couldn't quite place the weird feeling he got when he saw that, but even weirder was the feeling he got when she turned her head and met his eyes briefly.

* * *

**_So! What did you guys think of that? That something you thought about? Tell me! :D you know how much i love reviews. Inspire me, by telling your thoughts :) _**

**_Update soon! _**

**_-X- Leonie_**


End file.
